Passing The Bar
by Grettigirl123
Summary: Junior Lawyer Sam and Bad Ass Hunter Dean happen to meet as strangers in a bar when Dean gets fresh with Sam's girlfriend, Jess. Sam is not happy and things get physical, but Sam doesn't realize he's up against an expertly trained hunter who will easily get the upper hand on him.  AU, see inside for details. Fighting Sam and Dean.


Passing The Bar

_**I had so much fun writing my previous story, 'Too Cold for Man and Beast', that I decided to stay with the concept of that story for this one. **_

_**The storyline is that Sam is played as A.U., he is a Campbell and is not a hunter. He never left college, is still with Jess and even has his dog, Bones. Dean is in character. He is a Winchester and is a hunter, along with Bobby. **_

_**Sam and Dean aren't brothers. It's not necessary to have read "Too Cold" to understand this one. In each of the stories, Dean and Sam happen to meet by chance, and it follows how they react to each other. I may have a few more scenarios to add to these two stories, but please let me know if you think it's a good storyline.**_

_**I do not own any characters or make any profit.**_

Dean Winchester likes to blow off steam. In his line of work it's almost imperative that he's allowed to relax and recharge with a nice cold glass of beer. He and Bobby had once again been successful in ridding the planet of yet another monster, a shapeshifter this time, and his celebration of choice was a trip to the local bar. Bobby had unfortunately pulled his back out again during their adventure, so he was back at the motel laying low on an ice pack.

As Dean sat at the bar nursing his second beer of the evening, his eyes began to wander the establishment for some members of the female persuasion. Dean was a sucker for blondes, so it was almost immediate that he spotted a dainty little blonde, sadly all alone at the other end of the bar.

'Well ain't that a shame'. Dean thought to himself as he eyed the young beauty. 'What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't at least go and say hello to the little lady?'

Dean picked up his beer, gave himself a quick glance in the mirror behind the bar, decided he looked presentable enough (there was that one time when he had approached a woman with a big wad of barbeque sauce on his chin) and took the empty seat next to her.

Much to Dean's delight, the young lady was even more stunningly beautiful up close, a feat Dean didn't think possible. She had incredibly wavy long hair that fell perfectly around the smooth skin of her face. She had gorgeous eyes that held a natural sparkle to them and lips that were full, supple and a perfect shade of pink.

The woman noticed Dean almost immediately and gave a polite smile to him as he sat down. Dean smiled back.

"Hello there." Dean began. "Can you help me figure out why such a beautiful woman is sitting here at this bar all by herself?"

The polite smiled changed to a bit of a snarky smile as she answered his question.

"Thank you, but she's waiting for her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, huh." Dean replied as he turned to look around the bar. "I gotta wonder what kind of boyfriend would leave his girl waiting like this." He turned his body toward her and touched his finger to the back of her hand, stroking gently. "Now, if I were your boyfriend, I would never keep you waiting, because it would just be rude."

Her smile changed once again to a bit of an impatient smirk.

"He already called me to say he got stuck in traffic and was running a little late. He's a junior lawyer, and he helped with a big case today."

"Is that right?"

"Yes it is. He's brilliant, you should know, and he's graduating Stanford Law at the top of his class….He's also huge."

Dean nodded. If she thought that last line was supposed to scare him away, she was obviously mistaken. He continued to smile.

"That's great. I'm very happy for the two of you. I guess there's someone for everyone, even fat guys."

"I didn't mean it like that."

Dean's last line made her smile for real just a little. She had to admit, this guy had a little charisma. She turned to take the last sip of her beer.

Dean noticed her empty bottle right away.

"Let me get the next one for you." He offered as he waved to the bartender.

"No, that's really not necessary…."

"I insist." Dean abruptly answered. Then, to the bartender, "Let me have two more beers, please."

The bartender placed two beers on the bar in front of them, popping them both open for them.

Dean grabbed his beer and held it up, waiting for her to take hers. She once again gave him a thin smile as she took the bottle, clinking it together with his. She gave a nervous glance around the bar, hoping to spot the familiar face she had been waiting for.

"To Stanford." Dean toasted as they each took a sip from their bottles.

Dean decided it was time for an introduction. "By the way, I'm Dean."

"Jessica." The woman responded.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Jessica. You're a very beautiful woman. What do you say we blow this dive and go somewhere with enough class to accommodate you? We can leave your boyfriend a note with the bartender. After all, you snooze, you lose, right?"

"Wrong." A voice behind Dean spoke. Dean turned to find a young man with floppy brown hair standing behind him. The man threw Dean a dirty look as he passed him to stand next to Jessica.

"Are you okay, baby?" He asked as he gave Jessica a quick kiss.

"Yes, I'm fine." Jessica answered. "But I'm glad to see you."

Dean gave the young man a quick once over. He was dressed in a button down white shirt, a loosened grey tie with dark grey dress pants. Jessica was right, he was pretty tall with large hands and feet, but he didn't look like he was a tough guy at all. In fact, it looked as though he had never been dirty in his entire life. Perhaps with some combat training, the kid could be toughened up and then might prove useful in a dangerous situation, but as it stood now he seemed to be a little too wet behind the ears.

The law student then returned his gaze towards Dean.

"Who's your new friend?" He asked Jessica.

Dean gave a big smile and held his hand out. "The name's Dean Winchester."

Shaking Dean's hand, the man replied "Sam Campbell."

"Nice to meet you, Sam. I was just keeping your girl company until you decided to make an appearance." Dean looked past Sam and gave Jess a quick wink. Seeing the uncomfortable look on Jess' face, Sam quickly became agitated.

"Look, I'm not sure what type of game you're playing here, but I'm not in the mood tonight. I'm tired, and I just want an evening with my girl. I suggest you leave, before I get pissed."

The smile never left Dean's face. "Is that so?" He leaned closer to Sam and quietly added. "I'm not sure if you can see my boots, but I'm shaking in them."

Sam's eyes darkened as he discovered that this guy wasn't going to just walk away quietly. He then turned to Jessica.

"Honey, why don't you go to the ladies' room while I have a private chat with our new friend?"

Jess was visibly nervous now.

"Sam, let's just leave and go to Stoney's instead."

Sam turned and touched Jess on the arm. "It'll just be a minute." He then gently urged her on. "Go ahead."

Jess reluctantly left Dean and Sam at the bar. Looking once over her shoulder, she walked into the ladies' room and closed the door.

Sam turned back toward Dean.

"Look, asshole. I don't know what the Hell you're trying to prove here, but I'm not kidding. Take a hike, now, before this gets ugly."

Dean chuckled a little. "You know, at first I was just messing with you, but now I'm thinking I oughta kick your ass just on principle."

Sam stood, reminding Dean of the height advantage he had over him. "Really?" He chided, "I'd like to see that."

Dean also stood, placing his beer bottle on the counter of the bar, and gave Sam a rough shove backward. Sam took a few steps back, but quickly recovered and delivered a powerful blow to Dean's jaw.

'Wow!' Dean thought as his head spun to the side. 'Maybe I've underestimated this kid. He's got quite a right hook on him.'

Sam saw that he had Dean's attention and that he was staggering a bit from the hit, so he tried to follow up with another shot. Dean had anticipated this next move, however, was able to block it and gave Sam a sharp punch to the stomach, doubling him over.

Sam gasped for breath as he tried to straighten back up to a full standing position. However, before he could do so, Dean grabbed Sam's tie and jerked him back down, also cutting off Sam's airway in the process.

Sam's hands both went to his throat, trying to open some breathing space. Just then Dean brought his fist up to deliver what would be a light's out knock to Sam's jaw. However, at the last moment Dean unclenched his fist and instead gave Sam a sharp, stinging open handed slap to the side of his head, boxing his ear. The slap was strong enough to spin Sam's head around and make his ears ring.

Still holding Sam's tie in his hand, Dean leaned directly into Sam's face.

"As you can see, that was just a warning shot. If I had truly wanted to hurt you, it would've been goodnight Sammy time, you got that?" He then let go of Sam's tie and gave him a shove back, seating him in his chair. "Now, let this be a lesson to you, Skippy. Don't pick a fight unless you know you can win; being tall doesn't make you tough…..and stop being such a little bitch."

Sam stayed seated in the chair as he caught his breath. His head and stomach hurt and there was a humming in his ears, but all in all he wasn't injured. In fact, his ego took a much bigger bruising than his body did. He looked sheepishly up at Dean, but remained quiet.

Dean looked down at the kid, saw the humbled look on his face and started to feel bad for him. After all, the only thing he was trying to do was defend his girl's honor, and there was something to be said for that. This poor sap had no way of knowing that he was up against a bad ass hunter, and he had delivered a really good shot at first.

Dean then turned to the bartender again, who had noticed the scuffle between them and had come down to their side of the bar to tell them to knock it off.

"Bartender, could you please bring me a towel and some ice?"

Sam watched Dean as he took the ice, placed it in the towel and brought it up to his face, nursing his sore jaw. It was then that Jess returned from the bathroom.

Upon seeing Jess' return, Dean turned to her.

"Jess, it was nice meeting you, but it's time for me to go now, so I'll be hitting the road." He stood from his chair. "I'm sorry if I offended you. Have a nice evening."

He clapped Sam on the shoulder. "Nice right you've got there." He said, giving Sam a quick wink. "Take good care of her."

Not quite knowing what was going on or what he should say, Sam just nodded back at Dean. "I…. will." He managed to stutter out.

Jess noticed Dean's jaw beginning to swell as he dropped the towel and ice on the bar and walked out the door.

"Did you do that to him?"

Sam just shrugged. "Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"Okay, babe. I'm just glad you're okay." Jess answered as she gave Sam a big hug.

"I'm fine." Sam answered, "But would it be okay if we just got something to go? I am pretty tired and would just like to go home."

Jess ran her fingers through Sam's hair. "Sure thing, hon. I'll order us a couple of chef salads to go."

Sam managed a smile. "Sounds great. Oh, and see if Bill out back has any scraps to bring home for Bones."

SPN SPN SPN

Dean's 'something's wrong' radar was buzzing at him as he walked out to the parking lot. The lot was well lit, but it was eerily quiet.

Something was not right.

Dean got as far as the Impala when he heard the footsteps coming from behind him. He quickly grabbed for his gun, turned and faced his presumed attacker. Much to his surprise, it was a waitress from the bar.

Upon seeing the gun in Dean's hand, the waitress put both her hands up to her face and closed her eyes.

"Wait!" She cried out, "You forgot your wallet." She presented the brown leather billfold in front of her as proof.

Feeling incredibly stupid, Dean tucked his weapon under his belt along his back.

"Oh," he replied, "I am so sorry. I didn't….I mean…Man, I'm sorry. I thought…" He stammered out. "I didn't mean to scare you. Thank you."

As Dean reached for the wallet, the waitress dropped it from her trembling hands.

"Oh," She fussed, "I'm sorry. My hands are a little shaky now."

"No problem." Dean answered as he reached down to pick it up.

As his fingers touched the leather, it dawned on him that this wasn't his wallet. Just as he was about to tell the waitress this, he saw her bring up her knee and hit him square in the mouth. As he fell over backward, she gave him two sharp kicks in the stomach and groin. He rolled over, curled up in a ball and tried to catch his breath.

The waitress bent down and picked Dean up by his jacket, leaning him back against the Impala. She glared into his eyes.

"You killed my brother, you son of a bitch. I'm going to enjoy ripping you to shreds!"

Dean looked back at the creature which had taken the shape of the brunette waitress from inside the bar. He sneered at it as he spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Funny," he stated, "I didn't know you freak shapeshifters had family."

"This one does." She answered as she pulled a blade from her apron.

Dean reached for the knife as she pulled it back to stab him. There was a brief struggle, and Dean once again found himself thrown backward. As he landed on the ground he pulled his gun back out.

The creature then decided to retreat into the woods to escape being shot, and Dean took chase directly behind it, a moment later both of them disappeared among the trees, hidden from the lights in the parking lot.

About that same time, Sam and Jess walked out the door of the bar with their dinner all wrapped up to take home. Sam had Jess' hand in his as he led the way to his car. Jess had ridden there with a friend, so they could drive home together.

As they were getting in the car, the sound of a gun firing rang out, followed by some sort of shriek or scream. It sounded like some sort of animal, it definitely didn't sound human. Both Sam and Jess froze as they looked at the line of trees leading into the woods.

"Was that a gunshot?" Jess cried out.

Sam's brow furrowed as he looked toward the sound of the shot. "Sure sounded like it," he answered. He continued to stare off into the darkness.

Jess began to shiver. "Let's get out of here."

Sam held his hand up at Jess. "Stay here," he instructed. "I'm gonna just take a quick look to make sure no one is hurt."

"Sam, no. Please, get in the car." Jess' voice was a little shaky, and she sounded quite frightened. "We can call and report it to the police."

"It'll be okay, I promise." Sam said, trying to sound reassuring. "I'll only be a minute."

Sam made a quick dash to the edge of the woods, then listened. He was almost sure he could hear someone in there, but couldn't make anything out in the darkness of the wooded area.

Trying to ignore the pounding in his chest, Sam continued into the woods and tried to follow where the sounds were coming from.

A moment later, he ran almost face-first into Dean. Both men were startled and hollered out, taking defensive stances against each other.

They each gave a huge sigh of relief as they recognized each other and relaxed a little bit. Sam was the first one to speak.

"What the Hell were you doing in there? Did you hear the gunshot?"

Dean's eyes grew wide for a moment, but he quickly recovered and nodded his head, giving as good a performance as he could muster up on such short notice.

"Yeah, I did. At least, I thought it was a gunshot. That's when I ran in there to see what was going on. It also sounded like a scream."

"I know, I heard that, too." Sam agreed. They walked from the woods back into the parking lot. "Did you see anything?"

"No, nothing. It was very strange." Dean could see that Sam was still curious, and, not wanting him to discover the dead shapeshifter in there, put his arm around Sam's shoulder and led him further into the parking lot.

"It may have just been a poacher trying to get some illegal game. I've seen a lot of rabbit in these woods around here, and a spooked rabbit can give one Hell of a shriek."

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose so." He looked at Dean and noticed the blood on his mouth. "How did you get that? I know I didn't do that to you."

Dean chuckled, "No, you didn't. I did it while running into the woods. It was dark and I hit my face off a tree branch, cutting my lip."

Sam grimaced. "Ouch. Hey, I think we have a first aid kit in the car. If you want I can see if we have something for the cut."

Dean gave a surprised smile. "Um, no, that's okay. I've got a kit in my car too. It'll be fine…..just a scratch, really."

Sam nodded his head as he made eye contact with Dean. It seemed strange to him that a half hour ago he was fighting with this guy, and now here he found himself trying to help him out.

Dean studied Sam for a moment, thinking he had totally underestimated this kid. At the bar he had him pegged as a snot nosed college prep, when actually he was okay. He wasn't sure if it was crazy or brave of this kid to run into the woods after him like that, but either way, it took balls.

"Listen," Dean started, "About what happened in the bar, I was a real jerk in there…"

Sam shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I came into the bar in a bad mood, and I was kinda short fused in there myself."

Dean smiled. "So…truce?" He held out his hand.

"Sure, truce." Sam answered as he took Dean's hand and shook it.

Just then Jess noticed Sam and Dean together in the lot. "Is everything okay with you two?" She hollered out.

"Yeah, hon. Everything's fine." Sam answered.

Jess nodded and went back to the car.

Dean sucked in his breath a bit as he watched Jess walk away.

"Man, that's some girl you've got there, Sammy. You sure are a lucky son of a bitch."

"Yeah, I am." Sam agreed as he also watched her from behind. 

"….And it's Sam, not Sammy."

"Fine…..Sam. But, you can't blame a guy for taking his best shot with her." Dean then turned to Sam. "Speaking of best shots, that was a nice hook you threw in the bar. It got my attention. You've just got to come a little quicker with the follow up punch."

"Yeah, well, you kinda cheated anyway." Sam defended. "I normally wouldn't wear a tie while in a fight. Grabbing it was a low blow…..and what was with the ear slap, anyway. I mean…..who does that?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "I tell you what. Why don't you take off the tie and we'll have a rematch right here. I promise I won't slap you in the ear again. I'll go right for the punch."

Sam winced at the idea. "Nah, that's okay. I'll pass."

Dean chuckled as he slapped Sam on the back. "You shouldn't keep her waiting."

"Yeah, you're right, I should get back to her." Sam turned one last time to Dean. 

"I know we started off a little rocky, but it was nice to meet you. You take care."

"You too, kid. Take care of yourself, and give Jess a hug for me."

As he watched Sam head back to his car, he couldn't help but wonder what type of hunter the kid would make. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly shook the thought from his head. That would be the very last thing he would ever want for him. He was happy, had a great career ahead of him and of course he had a wonderful girl.

'Lucky bastard.' Dean thought to himself as he sighed.

Now he had to go back and dispose of a shapeshifter before he brought some supper home for him and Bobby.

_**Thank you very much for taking the time to read this. Please take just a moment and let me know what you thought. **_

_**If you liked this story concept, please give my other AU, "Too Cold for Man and Beast" a try. **_


End file.
